Heart of the Beast
by Sohanna
Summary: There's only so long someone can stop a fuse from melting the wax. When Victoria, a beautiful young monkey from a tiny town, get's sick of life as she knows it, runs away, what will wait for her in the place she runs to? AU. No Hyperforce.
1. Prologue: Tiny Town

This will get very confusing. It's an alternate universe, everyone's a monkey and the Hyperforce will not ne mentioned.

I do not own SRMTHFG. If I did, there would be a fifth season, I hope. I do own my characters.

* * *

Prologue

Tiny town. That's all it was. I hated this loathsome town. What's outside? Only woods, woods, and more woods.

Who am I? I'm Victoria, and supposedly I was the most beautiful young maiden in the town, but no one understood. I was adventurous. I wandered towards the woods often, but never made it inside. Papa or some other hunter always caught me and dragged me back to the town giving me a long lecture on how the women did the sewing, the cooking, and the cleaning. Never did they leave the village.

I never got a chance to speak. I'm a woman. My opinion doesn't matter.

Mum never liked how I spent my days with my head in the clouds, writing about new lands and creatures. I drew everything I imagined, and I'm not half bad, either.

I hear lore of great creatures from the hunters. Angels, eagles, and deer. There were ferocious creatures too. Wolves, and bears, and mountain loins.

I just wanted to leave, to find where I needed to be…

* * *

Victoria is my OC. Please don't use her without my permission. Thank you.


	2. Escape Plans

Chapter 1: Escape Plans

"Viccy!" Mum called. "Get back to washin' them rags!"

I sighed.

"Not Viccy…" I muttered, realizing I'd been daydreaming. I rubbed the thick washrag over the lumpy washboard. My hands were numb. I snarled as a ripping pain shot up my arm. They were cramping.

"Mum, can I be done?" I whined, dropping my limp hands into my lap. She huffed.

"You lazy girl." she said, standing up. "It's a week til your sixteenth birthday, the day you'll be eligible for marriage."

"Whoopee…" I muttered under my breath. "I can't wait."

Mum ignored my comment.

"You're guaranteed to have a husband, but looks aren't everything. you know." she said, preparing for a lecture. "You must have proper etiquette, the ability to comply with your husbands needs…"

As she continued her… whatever, I snuck up to my room. I locked the door, careful not to disturb Mum's continuing rant.

I ran to my desk and pulled out my favorite drawing. It was an angel holding a small demon. I don't remember the point of it, but I loved it nonetheless. I curled up on the bench next to the window and stared out at the woods as if my angel would step out and drag me away from this dreadful place.

There was a light tap on the door, an my little brother, Isodor, walked in. His big blue eyes stared up at me, and he clutched a small plush toy of a dragon I'd made him.

"Victowea, tew me a stowie." he said. I pulled the small boy into my lap.

"What do you want the story to be about?" I asked. He lifted his dragon in the air.

"Dwagons!" he squealed.

"Okay." I agreed, smiling. "Once upon a time, there was a little bitty dragon."

"Named Isodow!"

"Named Isodor…" I added. "And he was lonely and all the big dragons thought he was too tiny to do anything. But Isodor was an amazing artist, and made beautiful gems with his fire breathing."

"And he wan away!" Isodor cried.

"Yes. That's exactly what he did. He flew to a small cave, just his size. And guess what?"

"What?" Isodor cried happily.

"He found a bunch of little dragons just like him." I added.

"And he wived happiwy evew aftew!"

"Yes…" I said, looking out the window in a daydream. "… happily ever after."

"Yay!" Isodor cried leaping off the table and running around the room. "Hooway fow Isodow!"

I sighed. No happily ever after for me in this town.

"Isodor! Viccy!" Mum cried. "Dinner!"

Isodor pranced happily out of the room and to the table with me following dismally.

My nose instinctively wrinkled at the sight of the every night broth. Gross.

"Eat." Papa hissed. "You can eat and be thin at the same time."

I grabbed a biscuit and ate that. Mum made a "Humph." sound.

"Honestly dear," Papa said. "Do you eat anything?"

I sneered.

"Only what we don't have every night." I said. "Can we please have something different sometime?"

"Oh pish-posh." Mum said, scooping herself more soup. "This is easy and delicious."

I licked my greasy fingers.

"When I have a home of my own, I'll make different meals every night." I said.

"Well, get some cooking practice." Papa said, wiping his hands. "It won't be long."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're engaged to Sijja." he said. "The hunter, you know?"

My eyes bugged out of my skull.

"Si-Sijja?" I whimpered. He was a loathsome, self centered, egocentric, playboy. He was handsome, but I hated him, nonetheless. "Papa, how could you?!"

"He's best for you, and he can give you…"

"I don't want anything from him, Papa!" I screamed, shoving out of my seat. "I hate him!"

"Let's not be unreasonable…"

"How could you commit my life to someone without getting my opinion on it!?" I said. Tears nearly forced their way out of my eyes.

"Victoria, he's…"

"He's terrible Papa!" I screamed. "And so are you!"

That did it. Everyone was in shock.

I ran up to my room in tears.

I lay in my bed sobbing.

I hate them. I hate Sijja. I hate Papa. I hate Mum. I hate this stupid town.

I raised my head.

I was going to leave.


End file.
